


Natural

by anonorama



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bestiality, Kink Meme, M/M, a bit of banter between the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonorama/pseuds/anonorama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff and Sven's relationship may not be healthy, but it doesn't really matter to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> A Disney kink meme fic that I cleaned up a little to post here. Enjoy.

Natural

 

// 

 

Long, cold nights spent together in drafty stables were not unknown to Kristoff and Sven. The two spent nearly every waking moment together, and knew each other as intimately as it was possible for a man and a reindeer to be. Hours upon hours of back-breaking labor, sawing through three-foot thick layers of ice, hoisting the solid chunks into carts, and toting the heavy crystals all the way down the mountain took its toll on the both of them, and their private nights together were their own way to unwind from work.

It started several years ago. Kristoff was an adolescent, with Sven not much further along developmentally. Both were inexperienced, struggling out of the bonds of youth into maturity.

That day, after they made their delivery of ice to the market, Kristoff was waiting for payment, standing with Sven and trying to shade the cart of ice from the hot sun, when he was approached by a young maiden in a silky, flowy dress, with bright eyes and long dark hair ornamented with flowers.

And, wow, was she attractive.

She only stopped by to buy some ice and press a few sweet, flirtatious words onto Kristoff's heart, but memories of her hair and eyes lingered all day long.

That night, alone in a rented stable with Sven, he was thinking of her, remembering the suppleness of her body, the swell of her breasts, and he felt a tickle in his lower body that he never knew before.

Before he knew what was going on, his - his _personal bits_ grew all... excited.

Kristoff was more than a little unnerved at this point, half undressed, trying to figure out what to do, wondering if he should go get the trolls for help, when Sven meandered over, looking Kristoff over and sniffing him - it - curiously.

Kristoff wanted to push him away, but he stopped because the feeling of Sven's warm exhalations on his throbbing erection felt... really good.

Then Sven ventured with a tentative lick, and Kristoff nearly lost it at the warm waves of ecstasy that rolled through him.

"S-Sven!" he choked, and the deer glanced at him before lapping again at Kristoff's nethers, and then Kristoff really _did_ lose it - and in retrospect, he feels kinda bad about it, because it took a while to get it all out of Sven's fur.

But at the time, he was most concerned with Sven's own growing pleasure, quivering between his hind legs as he gave a low grunt of desire, and Kristoff figured it was his duty to pay the reindeer back for helping him.

And since then, the two have gone to each other exclusively for help with these matters - becoming very well acquainted, more in sync with each other's bodies than it was probably natural for a man and a reindeer to be.

But it _felt_ natural to them, and that was what mattered.

So, as long as they were alone - truly alone - Kristoff saw nothing wrong with the intimacies between him and Sven.

They were so close to one another - so close, so understanding, they knew each other better than anyone else, and maybe that was why Kristoff had such a hard time with the dark haired maidens at the market, but honestly he didn't care. He had Sven, and he was better than them, anyway. Not judgemental or harsh or crooked, with a purity only an animal could have. Kristoff could read Sven in the most subtle of ways.

But, honestly, Sven wasn't that subtle.

It had been a long day. Kristoff was sore and tired, and he wished - not for the first time - that he could sleep in a proper bed for once.

But the dilapidated sheep barn he had gotten for tonight would have to do. Even if it was a bit small. And cold.

He dropped his sack of meager provisions by the door, sighed, and kicked some snow and dirt off the heels of his boots. "Well, Sven, make yourself at home, buddy."

The reindeer trotted inside, looking unimpressed, and snorting his annoyance.

"I hear ya."

He hung his coat on a peg on the wall, dusting off excess snow, and Sven none too gently butted against him, lowing impatiently.

"I know, I know, I'll give you your carrots in a minute-"

He bent to unlace his boots, and as soon as he did so Sven had mounted him, grunting in annoyance, his front legs gripping the ice man's torso, and Kristoff had a short moment of surprise that quickly gave way to an altogether different emotion when Sven's hindquarters started bucking against him.

"Alright, hold it together! Easy, boy."

He straightened up, Sven falling back and huffing, his shaft pronounced and visible under his body, his hindquarters trembling with the urge to mount.

Kristoff chuckled a little, shedding as much of his outer clothes as he dared with the cold; and only removing the garments around his hips enough to give Sven access. "So no carrots?"

Another low huffing.

Kristoff found an empty trough, kicked it over and bent over it, his own erection pressed against the wood in anticipation.

He had done this so many times before, and really saw nothing wrong with it; it didn't hurt that much anymore, and it made him happy and Sven happy, and that was all that mattered, right?

It may not be natural, but it was still good.

Even though it didn't smell that great. But he had grown used to the reindeer musk.

Sven approached him, snuffling, and Kristoff saw the reindeer's generous length, drpping in anticipation.

He screwed close his eyes as Sven mounted him, forcing himself into him; the beginning was the roughest part, though the deer tried to go easy for him. Sven dug himself in, twitching through the first few inches before plunging in.

Kristoff bit his lip as Sven ground against his hips, drawing in and out to find a comfortable position, all the while snorting in satisfaction.

Kristoff gripped the wooden trough harder, his breathing quickening, roughly pushing back in time with Sven's thrusts.

It hurt, but it felt _so_ good-

Sven's heaviness pressed against Kristoff, his deep rumblings vibrating, rough fur on fabric and skin, and Sven leaned down with his shaggy head to snuffle against Kristoff's hair, brushing it away to nibble at his ears, and Kristoff gasped aloud at the sensation, pushing harder agaisnt Sven, feeling the reindeers tensing muscles.

"C'mon Sven," he coaxed, raising a hand to gently rub his flank, which stiffened and shivered under his touch, and with a grunt Sven thrust one final time, releasing himself into Kristoff, who finally let himself release against the dark wood.

Sven dismounted, loping unevenly off to lay on some hay, snuffling and shaking his head. Kristoff took a few extra seconds to compose himself, sitting back with a sigh of pleasure, redressing to save himself from the biting cold that he didn't notice until now.

His rear was sore, and it likely would be all day tomorrow, but he didn't care.

He sat next to Sven, who sniffed him and gently nudged his head against his arms, glancing at the sack in the corner.

"All right, all right, I'll get your carrots."

Sven licked his face affectionately, and Kristoff pat his nose before getting the carrots for them to share.

It may not be a natural relationship, but it worked for them.

 

//


End file.
